


Supergirl Won't Suffer

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1 sentence fiction. Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he sobbed near Supergirl's spirit.





	Supergirl Won't Suffer

I never created Superman TAS.

Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he sobbed near Supergirl's spirit before she suffered with him.

THE END


End file.
